Felix Lapubelle
Felix Lapubelle is a male human NPC in the Om campaign. Summary Felix Lapubelle is the personal spymaster of Duke Agrippa and an agent of The Triad. He helped convince Duke Agrippa to cut Royal Spymaster Atticus Brock out of intelligence briefings and appears to have encouraged or been the architect of his military action against both the Kirathi elves and the betrayal of the Thuns. It is very likely that he helped to fuel Agrippa’s paranoia and increasingly militant and questionable decisions. During the Battle of Waymere Lapubelle stabbed the duke in the back, murdering him before being captured by the Fate Fighters. Background Orlesean by birth, Felix Lapubelle nevertheless somehow came into the employ of Duke Marcus Cornelius Agrippa by 465. He maintained his own spy ring which he feigned to put at Duke Agrippa’s disposal, though he had his own loyalties, likely to The Triad. Countering Atticus Brock By necessity a rivalry developed between Lapubelle and the Royal Spymaster, Atticus Brock. This flared up when agents of Brock, the Royal Explorers, captured one of Lapubelle’s agents, Preston Massaro seeking to make contact with an Orlesean spy in Waymere. Massaro had been responsible for feeding Gildornian caravan information to the bandit captain Goddard Brandik and was responsible for at least one of the several assignation attempts upon Gunnar the Wolf. Lapubelle had manipulated Duke Agrippa to keep Brock out of many intelligence meetings, however and was manipulate events to convince the Duke that the Royal Explorers had committed mutiny on the Morning Star, which served both to discredit Brock further and to issue warrants for their arrest and eventual execution. With Brock on the defensive Lapubelle set about purposefully destroying his influence in the city. Eventually he was able to get the duke to issue an arrest order for Brock, and was captured and slated for execution. Assassination Attempts on Gunnar the Wolf Lapubelle was almost certainly aware of, if not the architect of, many or all of the assassination attempts on Gunnar the Wolf. Certainly his agent Preston Massaro was responsible for smuggling a poisonous fungus into the Thun Prince’s food at the Red Axe Inn. Lapubelle was also very likely behind the attempt to convince Tugudumness and his Wild Runners to attack Gunnar while hunting. It is unknown if it was Lapubelle’s orders, or the Duke’s that resulted in the Gildornian soldiers under Colonel Babbington also attempting to murder Gunnar and his retinue, though if it was the latter the idea likely originated with Lapubelle. Battle of Waymere On the 20th of Twins, 465, Brock was slated to be executed alongside several other people that Duke Agrippa had marked as dangerous traitors to Gildorn. However as the execution was to take place the Royal Explorers, now calling themselves the Fate Fighters, attacked in an effort to rescue the condemned. By coincidence the attack coincided with a massive invasion force of Orleseans, Minotaurs and Brotherhood of the Coast pirates hitting Waymere. As the battle raged Lapbuelle stabbed Duke Agrippa in the back, murdering him. He then attempted to blend in with the crowds and slip away in the confusion. However he was spotted by Corin Ironcheek who, together with Apal, pursued Lapbuelle, beating and capturing the man. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:NPCs